end_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Dapper
Elliot Dapper Elliot (DTKAF-182) is Yamabushi and a former pilot from the Kanto Air force who had a terrible habit of causing massive explosions . He now works under Phasma in Sp. Ops where his ability to commune with the dead is constantly tested, making it impossible for him to ignore his birth right any longer. Appearance Elliot is a tall, lanking, and slouching figure. He always appears in need of serious Z's, which makes him appear all the more creepy. His pale skin and gaunt frame doesn't help his sickly complexion. Neither does his strong cheekbones. Most striking is his white mohawk, which is 100% natural. The white hairs always shift and change with each high-stress related occassion, resulting in their gradual growth. Despite being 19, it appears that his hair is also graying. Despite being a very friendly and harmless fellow, people are often deterred by his creepy physical appearance. Especially his smile, which makes him look like he's plotting murder. Personality Prior to the events of the Whirl Islands prison escapade, Elliot was described as a twitchy fellow who had an immaculate habit of stumbling over his own tongue. He would always exhibit intense anxiety when speaking with others, which caused his filter to shut off, crushing those under a barrage of insane vocabulary and ill-constructed rambles. That is, if they could even comprehend a word he was saying through his heavy stutter. Elliot functioned by constantly peering over his shoulder in fright, as though he was always expecting something or someone to appear behind him. He would also take off without warning, seemingly spooked by nothing. It didn't win him many friends and he was often alone due to his inability to explain himself. In turn, he kept his nose turned to the books to help him understand the world around him and substitue their knowledge as social interaction. It was rather lonely. It also caused him to become somewhat clingy around those who could tolerate his odd and socially inept behavior. Following the events of the Whirl Islands, Elliot was robbed of his voice through a violent pokemon attack. During his recovery and adjusting to life without a voice, he started exhibiting a willingness to communicate with others. His vocabulary was severely dumbed down and became increasingly blunt and honest. This change fueled his decision to work on his social anxiety. His time with Phasma has also altered his constant paranoia and he now exhibits an aura of mild trepidation. Backstory Elliot's shameless exhibition of creepiness stems from his ability to see dead people. He always thought he was a medium until Phasma proved otherwise. Growing up, he was constantly shamed for his abilities by his father, who pressured him to act like a normal human being. Because of that, he developed a neurosis for standing out and appearing unhuman. Despite being half human, he strongly takes after his mother. Suzu trained her son in secret, always taking him to visit the local mediums when Cecil would lock himself in his work. It all came to change when Cecil followed them and confronted his wife. Unfortunately, at the time, Suzu was teaching Elliot to commune with spirits and inadvetantly became posessed. Elliot was traumatized watching the local mediums try to exocise his mother and refused to tap into his innate abilities following that incident. From there, his powers began to become uncontrollable and started to create physical changes in him - most notably in his hair. He began suffering from insomnia, panic attacks, and rampant paranoia about how easily he can get posessed. Cecil withdrew him from school, ashamed that his son was becoming such an embarrassment and no longer reflected positively on him. Elliot still continued his studies and engrossed himself with books after being shut out from the rest of the world. He grew up with two close friends, Faye Wan (Real name Dai-yu Wan) and Ezra Bell. Besides them, he suffered from very little human interaction which fed into his complete and total social awkwardness. When the two fled to Hoenn, a neutral country from the Great War (which then sided with Johto for the new war), Elliot was completely isolated for those two years leading up to his inevitable draft. Despite having no knowledge on how to make friends, keep them, or seem normal around people, he is very hungry for attention and companionship despite the fact that his anxiety fells him every time. Pokemon *'Tallulah: '''was Elliot's first monster. Before being assigned to the pilot, she was put into an intensive breeding program due to her fast reflexes and fighting instinct. She was first very cautious around Elliot until she realized that he was extremely harmless, and took a somewhat maternal/ older sister relationship with him. She forced him to interact with others and was very boisterous of her opinions of others, namely Autumn Fabray. Eventually, she bonded with Autumn's Gardevoir, Joceyln. During the Whirl Island event, she threw herself in front of Elliot - taking an X Scissor to the chest and abdomen - and ineviably died from her wounds. *'Mickey; Was aquired by the Kanto militia by sheer dumb luck. The unusually fat pikachu was "trapped" by offering him tasty morsels. Mickey was considered clincially obese by pokemon standards and was given to Elliot for training. Unfortunately, Elliot indulged his new pet in order to gain his trust. During the battle of Undella, Elliot was shot down and seemingly KIA, which caused Mickey to go into a meltdown. The pikachu stole a thunder stone and evolved himself after hearing rumors that he was useless and up for euthanization. Mickey has since then transformed himself into a total jock and will bench press his owner when given the chance. He is also highly protective of him and is now the unspoken leader of the gang after Tallulah's passing. *'''Sherlock; He is highly inquisitive and is prone to attach to motherly-type figures. He is also a runt. When Kanto began collecting pokemon, they came across a mother Typhlosion and her three young. Instinctively, she grabbed her two largest children and left Sherlock to the poachers. She knew he was too small and was the most unfit for survival. Sherlock only raises his quills if he feels that he, or someone he likes, is being threatened. They ignite when he attacks. However, at ease, they collapse back into his fur so he is ready for cuddles.. but watch out, if he gets surprised (and he gets surprised easily,) they come flying out again and you might lose some blood. He also sees Autumn as a mother figure and will light Elliot's heels on fire if he comes too close to her too quickly. *'Irene'; She hasn't met you yet, but she probably loves you. She is extremely trusting and curious of humans to the point she eagerly greets every new face and sings for them. Irene also shows an extreme interest in the human language and, at night time, never fails to ask Elliot to read her a "bedtime story." She can tell if a human has an accent or not and will run up to you if you speak in an accent she hasn't heard of yet. She has since evolved into a Froslass and has taken on the maternal figure of the group. However, due to her young age, she bumbles along trying to figure out how to actually be a Froslass. Ice is also growing over her face daily, seemingly in the shape of a dome or helmet. She doesn't like that and picks at it constantly. *'Quirinus'; Is an annoying and demanding cretin, but is invaluable to Elliot due to his telepathic ability. Elliot only relies on Quirinus for emergencies when writing and sign language aren't going anywhere. Quirinus will shout his thoughts into the other person's head and has a penchant for giving Elliot migranes. It has been revealed that his tail was an Unown all along and when it detached, it forced Quir to evolve into a Wobbuffet. Since then, Quirinus appears rather pleasant, if not really dense - making Elliot think the pokemon was posessed all along, which causes him to have great sympathy for the creature. *'''Valen; '''Is 100% no nonsense and 2000000% percent buisness. He will stare his master down when given the chance and often challenges Mickey for the leadership role. It never ends well because Electric > Flying. He often will eat his food right in front of his master, enjoying the fact that he can't stomach the gore and the circle of life. In short, he's a bully... and might be a bit Tsundere when Irene butts into the macho man party pack. Links *Elliot's app *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 Random Tidbits *Is lactose intolerant *Is half Johtoan on his mother's side - which feeds into his conflict about the war. *Is a first generation immigrant / fluent in Johtoan *Is an intermediate in North Sinnohan *Will eat licorice for breakfast if he can get away with it *Had the dumbest laugh. Ever. *Will read science papers and nonfiction books like he's looking at porn *Never stands his full height. Is always slouching and looking at the ground. *Gets extremely uncomfortable when maintaining eye contact *Mimics bird calls with his whistling *Wears his heart on his sleeve - making it very easy to tell what he's thinking/feeling Category:Kanto Category:Air Force